


sparkly boy

by sparklyboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyboy/pseuds/sparklyboy





	1. Chapter 1

3 am

•pretty boy who sparkles showed up on my doorstep after i answered the door due to hearing a knock. 

•pretty small

•feels really warm

•has brown hair that looks really fucking soft i wanna run my fingers through it but i will NOT. 

•i lifted one of his eyelids which was gross because they were just rolling around but pretty sure his eyes are brown but they’re sparkly? 

•milky skin and delicate hands

•idk what else to put but if this is all some sort of misunderstanding or a prank then i’m asking him on a date dont @ me.


	2. 1

• we talked for a few hours and i guess he’s kind of trustworthy. i’m in my room right now with the door locked just in case though. 

• he wants me to name him but idk what the heck i’m supposed to name him bc im horrible at coming up with names. i named my dog, ‘dog’. 

• he’s really pretty

• when i say really pretty i mean REALLY pretty

• he said he loves me but i feel like he’s only saying that because he feels like he has to and because i wished for someone to love me so i’m not gonna take what he said seriously. 

• he said that i can tell my friends about him but they cant come over during the night because then they would see him sparkle. 

• he wants to go to school with me tomorrow but uh that is not gonna happen because all the girls would be all over him. 

• he asked if my friends knew i was gay and i said no. 

• he’s gonna sleep in the guest room. 

• he said he’s gonna stay with me forever and idk how to feel about that


	3. .

i’m not a whore.


	4. .

• he stood up to my friends and tbh i was not expecting that but it was nice. 

•kinda wanted to hold his hand but i refrained from doing so. 

•its nice knowing that someone cares about me. 

•he told me that even though he has seen millions of stars in the galaxy, my eyes shine brighter than all of them. 

•he keeps saying that he loves me and its really nice to hear. 

•i never say i love you back to him. 

•i wanna show that i appreciate him somehow so i guess i’ll see what i can do.


End file.
